I've seen the Most
by MissInvisiVincible
Summary: I'm always here, alone, content & happy. But then, this boy came and gave life to the school's backyard.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. It was Higuchi Tachibana's work.

**Summary: **I'm always here, alone, content & happy. But then, this boy came and gave life to the school's backyard.

**Chapter I**

**Their First Grade**

I am neither a human nor an animal. I was here to be a resting place. There were times when humans looked at me and say I'm beautiful. I can't go anywhere but here; only in this place shall I stand. But the best part of not leaving this place was seeing the smile of the little girl who visits me because of an arrogant boy.

He was seven when he first saw this place. From then on, he became my pal. Natsume was his name and he loves to stay here for he says that school is boring when you know what the teacher is discussing. Besides skipping class, he loves this place because 'his' Mikan loves Sakura Trees. I think she was the first girl who taught him to speak to other humans; which he called creatures.

Every time he skips class, this Mikan always dragged him back to their classroom. I was their secret place that no one ever known. I could say that they were best of friends but something tells me that Natsume have a deeper feeling to Mikan. Imagine a seven year-old boy having a crush to his best friend? Well, he was the first. He always smiles whenever he sees Mikan running towards him.

One night, the school held a dance party when i saw them making their way to my place.

"Natsume! Chotto-matte! What's wrong with you?" Mikan asked.

"Didn't I tell you not to follow me? Annoying." He said.

They were fighting with a topic that I am not aware of. I think that this will be a very long discussion.

"But you were the one who told me to be you partner! What am I going to do there if I don't have a partner?" she said while looking annoyed.

"Hn. Do what you want." He replied.

Something is going on with them. She was annoyed and I could see Mikan's face starting to turn red from anger. While Natsume looks calm but I can tell that he was also in a bad mood. I wonder what happened to them.

"Honestly! What have I done wrong?" she was frustrated and in any minute, she would explode from all the anger she was feeling.

"You could just say that you already have a partner before you said yes to my request."

The feelings were overflowing in his eyes while saying this. I've seen the hint of anger and jealousy in Natsume's crimson eyes.

"I told you that Ruka didn't ask me to be his partner! We were only talking and you were my partner! No one can replace you!" she was sad and he felt guilty for not believing her.

"I.. I'm sorry."

That's the first time I've heard him say those words.

"You know how sensitive I was towards you. I didn't mean to make you sad."

Her face slightly lightened up as she touches Natsume's cheeks.

"Aww.. Don't be jealous my best friend Natsume! You know you're my number one fan!" she said while smiling widely at him.

"Baka. Let's go before the dance ends. I wouldn't want this event to just pass like this."

"Wait!" she said.

"What?"

"Ohayo, Mr. Tree!"

"Greeting a tree?"

"Yep! Because Mr. Tree looks beautiful today I just can't resist greeting him."

"Giving a gender to a tree? Baka."

"Mou! Natsume you're so bad! I was just complementing Mr. Tree!"

"Hn. Oi polka, let's go."

"Ok..! Huh? Kyaahh! Natsume you meany!"

* * *

><p>"Hi Mr. Tree!" said the lovely brunette girl while smiling weakly at me.<p>

She was not herself today. Maybe she and Natsume fought again.

"I will miss Natsume, Mr. Tree. Last night, he told me that they will go to some place I don't know. And after that, mom says we will go to Canada. I was very.. sad."

She cried while hugging me, murmuring something I cannot understand. They will leave me and I do not know when they will come back. After a few minutes, she calmed down.

"I believe that one day Natsume and I will be here, laughing to our heart's content while looking at this beautiful tree. I will miss this place. Goodbye Mr. Tree."

Before leaving, she left a notebook where no one can ever find.

She ran while crying and left me behind. Some time pass when I saw Natsume running in my direction. He was I a hurry, he looks like he was about to cry.

"Arghh! Why did she left? I even convinced my father not to go.." then he cried, the first time I saw him cry like a lost child trying to find his way back home. It took much more time before he realized that he could no longer cry.

"I guess there's nothing left for me to be here. I will miss this place. Goodbye," he hesitated then said "Mr. Tree."

Then he walks right trough the path where I could not see him. They were so far away, like stars in the sky. I could see them but I cannot touch them. What will my life be if there's no fun? Who will greet me every day? I wouldn't here those children's laughter and fights.

That's their last words.. 'I will miss this place. Goodbye, Mr. Tree.'

Will they ever come back? Without them, my life will be dull and colorless.

-End-

**Yay! This is my first fan fic! Reviews please! :) It's really short but i will make it longer next time~**


End file.
